Después de la Guerra
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Somos los responsables de nuestros actos, y debemos cargar con las consecuencias ya sean positivas o negativas, un reto muy grande para Naruto y para Sakura


Buenas a todos una vez más a todos los lectores, vengo a traerles algo que no tenía previsto para nada pero que salió así por así y me lo puse a escribir antes de que se me olvide, antes de que tengan dudas cuando lo lean, NO, Naruto no será malo ni traicionara a Konoha ni nada de eso antes de que se lo pregunten, pero bueno dejare que lo descubran ustedes mismos jeje, bueno dejémonos de tanta charla y empecemos.

Punto 1: Esta historia tendrá pareja, pero no definido (tal vez si, tal vez no)

Punto 2: Naruto Shippunden, le pertenece a Masahi Kisimoto y no lo hago para ganar dinero, solo para entretenimiento.

* * *

Después de la Guerra

Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Naruto

La guerra había terminado y con ella la amenaza de Madara Uchiha, hace ya 4 meses pasaron después de su muerte y las cosas cambiaron para bien. La alianza Shinobi reforzó aún más sus lazos incluso en tiempos de paz retomando su autonomía como tal y anexando los pequeños países a su dominio para su protección, mientras que en Konoha las cosas iban mejorando después de restaurarla tras el ataque de Pain ya hace mucho tiempo. La Godaime, Senju Tsunade regreso con el resto de los shinobis sobrevivientes de la guerra recibidos como héroes auténticamente, la aldea le agradecía mucho su gran esfuerzo por protegerlos en tiempos de necesidad, sobre todo la gente recibiendo con aplausos estridentes y gritos de alegría para él, el héroe de no solo Konoha, sino también el héroe del mundo shinobi, aquel rubio de ojos azules alguna vez odiado pero ahora reconocido y recibido como un héroe autentico.

En la plaza principal de Konoha, todos los habitantes estaban reunidos para darle el agradecimiento bien merecido para los ninjas de Konoha, Tsunade tomo la palabra como debía ser y pidió un minuto de silencio para aquellos que cayeron en batalla, muchas vidas se perdieron en aquella dura batalla, un silencio cubrió la plaza al recordar la memoria de ellos que no murieron en vano y que fueron reconocidos como héroes, Tsunade revelo un memorial en el centro de la plaza en aquellos caídos en batalla y continuo con su discurso.

-Hoy es un día donde no solo recordamos a aquellos héroes que dieron su vida para la protección del mundo shinobi, sino también reconociendo a los ninjas que están detrás de mí, aquellos que con esfuerzo, trabajo en equipo y mucha determinación, detuvieron el plan de Madara Uchiha y mandaron a ese demonio a la tumba para siempre, también de no ser por la alianza con las otras aldeas, tal vez yo no esté aquí ante ustedes ni ellos. Es por eso que la aldea de Konoha seguirá respetando la Alianza hasta el fin de los tiempos.- Tsunade fue apoyada por un montón de aplausos por parte de los habitantes y por los ninjas detrás de ella, la rubia empezó a llamar uno por uno a los shinobis más sobresalientes y condecorarlos con una medalla, entre ellos estaba Shikamaru Nara, el genio estratega de la guerra honrando a su padre caído en batalla, Kakashi Hayate, Jounnin de mil batallas y excelente general y quizás alguien muy importante siendo Sakura Haruno, kunoichi médico y que sin ella ni el resto de la unidad médica, tal vez se hubieran perdido más vidas, entre otros notables shinobis fueron reconocidos y recibieron un gran aplauso pero falta la cereza del pastel.

-Pero esto no se hubiera dado, todo este esfuerzo no se pudo haber dado de no ser por el verdadero héroe, aquel shinobi que arriesgo su vida contra todo con tal de proteger a la aldea, aquel que vio por la gente, por sus compañeros y que fue el que venció a Madara. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el verdadero salvador del mundo shinobi, muchos lo conocen y creo que se merece esto…!NARUTO UZUMAKI!.- Entre el mar de shinobis que había detrás de la Godaime, salió Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro acercándose a Tsunade, de inmediato los shinobis dieron un gran aplauso que fue vial y se transmitió a la gente que vio aquel muchacho de ojos azules , Naruto simplemente no podía creerlo, después de tantos años, después de ser odiado, aislado y marcado como un monstruo, lo recibían como el gran Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, el destello naranja de Konoha, el rubio empezó a llorar de la emoción y recibió un abrazo cálido por la rubia quien estaba orgullosa de él, Naruto se preparaba para decir unas palabras, mientras Tsunade lo veía, era la vida imagen de su padre y de Jiraiya.

"_Debes estar Orgulloso del el, Ahora es el héroe que todo el mundo necesita, es la vida imagen de su padre, Jiraiya."_

-Este…No soy muy bueno para las palabras, ni mucho menos para los discursos frente a tanta gente para serles sincero. Saben nunca creí ser recibido de esta manera, después de todo pase la infancia siendo de alguna manera señalado de monstruo…Pero yo no tengo ningún rencor, a decir verdad de no ser por aquellas personas que me vieron como su amigo, tal vez no estaría aquí ahora mismo hablando con todos ustedes, mis amigos fueron el motor que necesitaba para seguir adelante y de no perder las esperanzas , así que lo único que tengo que decir es…Gracias.- Tal vez no era el discurso que ni el mismo hubiera pensando, pero al final la gente se lo reconoció, recibido con aplausos y unas risas de sus amigos shinobis liberaron la tensión, soltando su clásica risa zorruna del rubio, Tsunade volvió a retomar la palabras con Naruto a su lado, sin embargo cuando la rubia quería realizar un anuncio más, apareció entre las sombras cierto chico de cabello azabache y con una expresión de pocos amigos, la gente se calló de repente al verlo caminar a donde se encontraba la Godaime, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la traición que cometió hace tiempo la hubiera borrado el tiempo, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Un silencio lleno la plaza por completo, nadie entendía que hace aquel Uchiha ahí y mucho menos a lado del salvador de Konoha y la Godaime, Sasuke no mostro ninguna emoción alguna como era característico de él, hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Llegas tarde Sasuke, no pensabas faltar a este día tan importante ¿verdad? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su amigo junto a él y posando su mano en su hombro.

-Vine por formalidad, no te confundas Naruto.- Sasuke respondió tan seco como el mismo solía ser, pero de alguna manera estaba agradecido con Naruto, Tsunade vio la relación que había entre ellos, parecía que la guerra los había cambiado, mientras que eso pasaba cierta Kunoichi de cabello rosado observaba a sus dos amigos una vez más juntos, por esto había peleado desde hace ya tiempo, para volver a ser el famoso equipo 7 y estar juntos nuevamente.

"_Gracias Naruto…Gracias por traer a Sasuke-kun de vuelta a nosotros"_

-Tal vez sea un poco incómodo esto, no fue una decisión fácil ya que tomo mucha deliberación para poder llegar a esto. Después de pensarlo y consultarlo, por tu apoyo en la 4ta Guerra Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha…bienvenido a casa.- Ese anuncio dejo a todos perplejos, no se esperaba que la propia Godaime perdonara por todos sus crímenes al Uchiha pero su apoyo durante la lucha contra Madara hizo que todo quedara perdonado, hubo aplauso pero en menos medida aunque a Sasuke no le importaba mucho eso, pero si hubo un cambio en el, después de su charla con Itachi antes que el Edo Tensei se rompiera, reconsidero varias cosas como su motivación, su sentir por la aldea y su sentir por cierta persona, tal reunión causo opinión dividida por lo antes dicho, Tsunade decidió continuar antes de que otra cosa pasara.

-Muy bien, creo que es tiempo de anunciar esto ya que es justo que todos lo sepa, también considerando las cosas que pasaron en este conflicto, se ha llegado a una decisión y que yo misma he de dar como hecho. Dentro de dos años tendremos un nuevo Hokage siendo… UZUMAKI NARUTO.- Tal anuncio hizo que todos gritaran de emoción ante tal noticia y un Naruto al borde de la felicidad al ver que su sueño se estaba consiguiendo, sus amigos se le abalanzaron abrazándolo por haberlo conseguido y la gente coreaba el nombre de Naruto, Tsunade solo lloro de felicidad al ver a quien consideraba como su hijo alcanzaba algo que parecía imposible, Naruto seguía siendo felicitado por sus amigos, hasta que Sasuke se le puso enfrente mirando fijamente al rubio y se le acerco, los demás se separaron para dejarlos hablar.

-Naruto.

-Sasuke.

Sasuke en un acto no pensado por los demás, le ofreció la mano a Naruto quien no entendía que significaba eso. – Felicidades, lo has conseguido.- El Uchiha se mostró feliz por su amigo y rival, cosa rara en él, Naruto reacciono a su modo estrechando su mano con gran fuerza.

-Gracias Sasuke, es amable de tu parte que hagas esto, quien sabe, tal vez podamos unir nuevamente al equipo 7 como en los viejos tiempos mientras llegan esos dos años.- Dijo el rubio animado como siempre.

-No te alegres tanto Naruto, pero quizás lo considere después de todo, disfruta tu celebración…Hokage.- Sasuke se retiró del lugar a su andar, Naruto veía alejarse a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, al final lo había conseguido de traerlo a Konoha y por fin podía descansar en paz, pero había algo que faltaba por arreglar y tenía nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Mucho más tarde aquel día, hubo un festival para poder celebrar la victoria absoluta de la Alianza, tanto la gente como los Shinobis se divertían al máximo, unos más que otros por así decirlo, Chouji acaparo los puesto de comida mientras que Neji, Shino y Kiba hacían competencia de haber quien tomaba más sake, dando como ganador al del clan Aburame mientras que Kiba en el suelo, Hinata se la paso cargando al del clan Inuzuka por la borrachera que tenía encima, Shikamaru solo estaba sentado en una banca esperando a alguien, Sai por otro lado hacia retratos de las personas que pasaban por ahí a cambio de dinero, Maito Guy y Lee hacían demostraciones de su taijutsu para los más jóvenes, mientras que Ino y TenTen buscaban a sus propia conquistas amorosas, fuera del escándalo del festival, en la torre del Hokage, se encontraban la Godaime respectivamente, su asistente Shizune con TonTon en sus brazos, Kakashi leyendo la edición especial de Icha Icha y Naruto aburrido al ver que todos se divertían a lo máximo y el no.

-¿Es necesario estar aquí ahora? Digo es tiempo de ser felices después de lo que pasamos no cree ¡Dattebayo!- Dijo el rubio muy aburrido de estar en la oficina de la Godaime, cosa que no le hizo gracia a la rubia.

-Naruto por 5ta vez, es necesario que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Veras el consejo de ancianos no está del todo satisfecho de mi elección para hacerte Hokage a pesar de tus logros en la guerra, por eso debo ponerte a prueba este periodo de dos años para reafirmar mi confianza en ti, Kakashi tu estarás al pendiente de Naruto en estos dos años, realizaras misiones de alto nivel para probar que no estoy equivocada y callar la boca al consejo de ancianos ¿Entendido?- Dijo Tsunade muy seria ante la situación, Naruto comprendía lo que pasaba pero aun así le parecía un insulto eso, Kakashi poso su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, dos años se pasaran tan rápido que no los notaras.- Dijo el jounnin muy calmado y confiado en su alumno.

-Está bien está bien, lo hare Anciana Tsunade, con tal de que me dejen en paz y a usted también, no habrá problema, ahora si me disculpa iré halla abajo ya que no he comido nada y quisiera hablar con Sakura-chan, Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san, Anciana Tsuande.- Dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta emocionado después de salir de la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, no le dijo a Naruto acerca de formar…- Shizune empezó a hablar que Kakashi le pidió que no continuara.- Naruto todavía no tiene que saber eso, dejemos que disfrute el festival, de todas formas, se lo merece.

La noche cubría a Konoha y la iluminaba con la luna, Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse del edificio y a ir al festival que se estaba poniendo bueno y empezarían con los fuegos artificiales, en eso vio dos figuras muy conocidas en el balcón hablando, por su curiosidad natural se acercó un poco más para ver quiénes eran, se colocó detrás de uno de los pilares para que no lo vieran y en eso escucho una voz muy particular.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Aquella voz le pertenecía Sakura, Naruto pensó de inmediato que ella y el Uchiha tenían mucho que hablar pero que Sasuke la halla citado era algo inusual y continuo escuchando.

-He estado pensando en mucho en estos días y después de lo que me dijo Itachi cuando nos enfrentamos a Kabuto.- Dijo Sasuke muy serio dejando pensativa a Sakura., Naruto estaba muy interesado en su conversación.

-¿Amas a Naruto? ¿Lo amas con todas tus fuerzas?- Pregunto Sasuke muy directo al asunto, dejando a Sakura boquiabierta, ella no pensaba que Sasuke le hiciera esa pregunta y estuvo meditando su respuesta, no podía engañar al Uchiha, ella sentía algo por el rubio, algo más intenso de lo que sentía por Sasuke, era amor puro, pero algo se impuso ante ese pensamiento, siendo aquella falsa y burda esperanza de que aun Sasuke la ama y cuando dio su respuesta, sorprendió a Sasuke y lo rompió el corazón de Naruto.

-La verdad es que…no, yo siempre lo veré como un amigo, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti y nunca cambio ese sentimiento por ti, incluso rogaba con que estuvieras a mi lado y que nunca te hubieras ido, tal vez hubiera preferido que…Naruto se hubiera ido.- Sasuke no daba crédito a esa respuesta y mucho menos Naruto y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ella de la abalanzó a Sasuke con un beso, pero lo más increíble que sucedió fue que el Uchiha…le correspondió, llegando a lo que sería el último clavo en el ataúd.

-Sakura Haruno, lo he pensado mucho detenidamente en este tiempo y creo que me di cuenta que… te necesito en mi vida y nadie más, por eso te lo pregunto- Sasuke se arrodillo enfrente de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ella empezara a ponerse nerviosa, en eso el Uchiha saco una cajita y en ella contenía lo que era un anillo con una piedra de esmeralda en el centro.

-Sakura Haruno…¿Te casarías conmigo?- Sakura empezó a llorar a cantaros de la emoción y dejando a Naruto en seco, el tenía una mínima esperanza de que dijera que no, pero salió lo contrario.

-Si…! SI ! Seré tu esposa Sasuke-Kun- Sakura vio como Sasuke ponía el anillo en su dedo y la ojiverde se la abalanzó a Sasuke entregándose en un beso apasionado, pero a un costo muy alto que repercutiría en el futuro y en especial a Naruto.

"_Entonces ella…"_

"_Naruto, cálmate por favor, no deben saber que estas aquí"_

"_Kurama como quieres que me calme después de lo que acabo de escuchar ¡COMO!"_

"_Cálmate chico, sabias que esto pasaría ¿Por qué ahora lo quieres negar?"_

"_Porque…yo la amo, yo la amo Kurama"_

"_Pero mira lo que paso, era obvio que todo fue una mentira, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que pase algo más"_

Naruto retrocedió poco a poco evitando que lo vieran y una vez que no estaba a la vista de ellos, camino por la calle más desolada de Konoha sin un rumbo fijo, aun le dolían esas palabras que Sakura había dicho y hecho, todo se había derrumbado para él, él había sido su protector, su escudo, su caballero en armadura para protegerla contra todo, desgraciadamente todo se vino abajo, un arranque de ira invadió a Naruto, se había sentido humillado y utilizado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué le dijiste que Si? ¡PORQUE!- Un Rasen Shuriken en su forma de Biju partió el suelo y Naruto comenzó a llorar liberando su ira, al final Sasuke había ganado la batalla final, el premio por así decirlo, fue el amor de la ojiverde.

-Se terminó Kurama, se terminó.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?

-Ya no seré su juguete, ya no seré su escudo, ya no seré el remplazo de Sasuke para ella, ya no más. A partir de ahora, solo tengo mi meta de ser Hokage, solo dos años de plazo para demostrarlo – Naruto empezó a caminar muy lentamente con una mirada directa al vacío, aquella noche el viejo Naruto murió y un nuevo Naruto nació entra las cenizas de su yo anterior, uno más frio, su vida después de la guerra empezaría.

* * *

Continuara….

Ok, me la fume en algunas partes la verdad y bueno no tenía planeado escribirlo la verdad, pero me salió la inspiración mientras estaba aburrido y salió así nada más. Explicare las cosas que se me escaparon a su tiempo no se desesperen y espero que les haya gustado ya que tiene tela de donde cortar, pues espero sus quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y sus reviews, que es lo mismo casi casi jeje, nos veremos para la otra, Adiós y cuídense.


End file.
